Automobiles have seen vast improvements in ride comfort. Part of the comfort is due to improved noise insulation from undesirable road noises and operating parts of the automobile. It is becoming more common for automobiles to have active suspensions. Some of these active suspensions have air springs or air leveling systems that sense the height position of the automobile body and will raise, lower, and level the body. When air is needed to be pumped into the appropriate air spring, an air compressor is activated.
However, the operation of an air compressor can be noisy. The noise and the accompanying vibrations need to be insulated from the automobile body.
The air compressor has been mounted not directly to the body but has been mounted to a bracket which in turn is attached to the automobile body. However, previous brackets have been made from metal and transferred too much noise to the automobile body.
What is needed is an improved composite bracket for mounting an air compressor to an automobile body that insulates vibration and noise of the compressor from the automobile body while still providing the necessary structural strength to support the air compressor.